Sonnet I
by 29Bored
Summary: "Why should we rise because 'tis light? Did we lie down because t'was night?" (William Shakespeare) This time Sakuno starts playing tennis earlier, makes new friends and tries to make the best of her life. AU? Time Travel-ish? Sakuno-centric? OC?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonnet**

Author note:

I'm bored...

I don't own anything, maybe the OC's, but I'm not sure.

_Flashback_

"_We're here. It's the moment everybody was waiting for, the Wimbledon woman's finals. The first finalist is the American, Jane Bailey, last year's champion. Facing against her is the Japanese Ryuzaki Sakuno, the one who took the tennis word by surprise becoming the second best player in the world in a short amount of time."_

…...

"_This is the last set and Ryuzaki has the upper hand. Well folks we might have a new Queen of Tennis by tonight."_

…...

"_OH NO! It seems her wrist has been injured. Ryuzaki is unable to continue. Bailey Jane wins by default. This is an unexpected turn of events. Bailey is still number one."_

…...

"_I'm very sorry to inform you this, Ryuzaki-san, but your wrist is beyond repair. You can no longer play tennis. Your career as a pro tennis player is over."_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ryuzaki Sumire was staying in the kitchen thinking about the events that happened not very long ago. Taka, her son and his wife, Saki, decided to go on a vacation, but they never came back home. When the police informed her, she nearly had a heart attack. They said that the car was transformed in a pile of metal and they had a hard time identifying the bodies. Fortunately their daughter had caught a flu just before leaving and remained at home with her grandmother. She really didn't know what she would have done if Sakuno died too. Sakuno, thought Sumire, the poor little girl, her parents death affected her the most. She refused to go outside her room and it took Sumire hours to convince her to eat. She didn't know what to do to lift the girls spirits.

A loud noise was heard. Sumire hurried to the source of the noise only to stop and stare. Her granddaughter was on the floor in front of the staircase trying to get up. The fact that she was on the floor didn't surprised Sumire since Sakuno was very clumsy. She was surprised because after three weeks she finally got out of her room, by herself. After she got out of stupor Sumire went to help her out.

"Sakuno, are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" asked her grandma worried.

"Baa-chan, I want to play tennis." said Sakuno determined.

Sumire could only stare and nod. She would do everything to make her happy.

.

.

.

.

.

_**When I do count the clock**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonnet**

Author note:

Good luck at remembering all the OC that will come. :)

'_Thoughts or flashbacks' /__**"**_Speaking_**"**_**/**Other informations

Four years forward 

"I'm going." said a nine years old Sakuno while she was tying her shoelaces.

"The tennis courts again?" asked her grandmother from the kitchen.

"Hai, Baa-chan. I've got a good feeling about today, like something important is going to happen."

"Sakuno I have to go to a tennis practice of Seishun this morning. Yamato is determinate to take the team to the Nationals but there aren't a lot of players who show potential. I hope the next year he will manage that since he will be captain."

"Hai, Baa-chan." said Sakuno remembering the team achievements while Yamato was captain last time.

"And Sakuno please be careful." _'I can't lose you.'_ "I know the courts are only five minutes away, but you get lost easily and you are very clumsy except for tennis and cooking. Be back by lunch." 

'_I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself.' _"Hai, Baa-chan. Don't be worried. I will be fine. Bye. "

The tennis courts

Sakuno arrived at the tennis courts twenty five minutes later. Her grandmother was right she got lost. It's not her fault she took a wrong turn two streets ago and walked in circles after that without knowing until an old lady pointed her the right way. Finally arriving there the first thing she did was displaying her clumsiness by tripping on thin air and falling face flat on the pavement.

"Hei! Are you okey?" a worried voice asked her as she was helped to stand.

Sakuno looked embarrassed at the girl with jet black hair and dark blue eyes who saw her lame attempt at walking and she managed to thank her. The girl smiled politely and she looked at Sakuno's bag which had her tennis racket.

"You play tennis? I do too." She showed Sakuno her own tennis bag to emphasis her statement. "How about a match?" Before Sakumo could even answer another voice interrupted her.

"It's not worth your time, Aoko-san. She can't even walk. How do expect her to play?" At the redhaired girl comment Sakuno flushed. It was a blow to her pride. _'It's true I am a clumsy person, but that didn't mean I am bad at tennis.' _Sakuno thought.

"Miki-chan that's not nice. You can't judge someone by appearances alone." Aoko defended her. "I'm sorry for Miki-chan's rude words. My name is Azuma Aoko and the grumpy girl over there is Mura Misaki. And you are?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno. Are the two of you friends?" she asked, curious about the relationship between them.

At that question Misaki eyebrow twitched and she pushed her glasses up. "NO...we are not, but our parents like to arrange play dates so we were forced into a strange partnership."

"Aaa. What about the tennis game. Do you want to play?" asked Aoko remembering the reason they began talking.

"Oh. Okey. That's why I was here in the first place."

"Then I will play against you." said Misaki. "Aoko-san give me your tennis racket. I will show you Ryuzaki-san that I am always right."

"Okey, but you are wrong about me Mura-san. I will beat you at tennis and prove my skill to you."

The game

Misaki served first and she expected Sakuno to stumble while trying to reach the ball, but that didn't happen. Sakuno was next to the ball and was already hitting it back. The first point went to Sakuno.

"Is this your best Mura-san?" said Sakuno smiling. _'I really wanted to say "Mada Mada Dane", but that is his catch phrase I_ _could never use it.'_

Misaki realized then she was wrong, but she didn't want to admit that so she became serious. She wanted to win the game.

On the side lines

A blond haired girl with a black wooden hat was watching mesmerized the game from the side lines.

"Tennis is a beautiful game, isn't it." said Aoko.

The girl blinked, as if she was just woken up from a deep sleep and turned towards Aoko.

"Yes, the game of the kings indeed." she said with dreamy eyes.

"Do you play tennis?"

"I do not. But watching their game makes me want to learn it."

"Yes, is a good game. Saku-chan is better then I expected and Miki-chan is giving her best. This is really surprising because Miki-chan is a girl who gets all she wants and she was taught since she was little that she is always right. No one dared to say she was wrong but Saku-chan did and this match with her might be a good thing."

"I see. This makes the game more beautiful. By the way I'm Kuroski Kana, nice to meet you."

"Oh. How impolite of me. I'm Azuma Aoko. The one with the red hair and glasses is Mura Misaki and the smaller one is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"It seems the game has ended." said Kana while looking at the court.

With Mura & Ryuzaki

"I lost." said Miaski not believing her own words.

"It was a good game, Miki-san." said Ryuzaki extending her hand.

Miski took the hand. "But I was wrong...Hey, why are you calling me Miki?"

"Because after we played this game together, I learned a lot of new things about you. For example I know that if you want something you will work very hard for that, you will never give up and the fact that you are a little bossy, but you are a good person. That is if it doesn't bother you, calling you Miki. " said Sakuno with a smile.

Misaki was lost. She didn't know what to say.

"Looks like you made a new friend Miki-chan."said Aoko while coming into the court with Kana. "This is Kana-chan. I met her just now. She likes tennis as well and wants to lern to play."

"Aoko-san." greeted Sakuno with a smile. She turned to Kana and bowed. "Nice to meet you Kana-san."

Misaki only nodded in their direction, the tennis match was still in her head.

"So would you play a game with me as well?" Aoko asked Sakuno.

"Hai, Aoko-san."

And so the girls spend that wonderful morning together playing and speaking about tennis.

.

.

.

.

.

_**that tells the time, **_

Note:

This one is longer but only the beginning. Looking forward to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonnet**

After 10 weeks

Sakuno was going to the tennis courts again. She was supposed to meet with her friends there, but surprisingly she was the first one to arrive. She was looking forward to playing a match against Kana, who in the last weeks learned how to play the game. You could even call her a genius for her progress.

Bored Sakuno looked around. The courts were empty except for a lady who was crying on a bench. Curios Sakuno approached her and asked:

"Are you all right? Do you need help?"

The brunette woman looked up, tears in her eyes.

"My brother... He dares to say... such thing... I am good at somethings... I'm not a disaster... my ideas are brilliant... What does he know? What does he know?" she asked Sakuno like she should know the answer.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she provided the answer to her own question. Suddenly she saw a ray of light falling on Sakuno, an idea forming in her head. "I will show him, I will and you will help me, you need to help me." The woman was now hugging Sakuno like her life depended on it.

Sakuno did not know what to do. Never in this and on the other life did she encounter such person as this woman. This situation was clearly unique. Out of nowhere a ball came flying towards the woman and hit her in the head. In a blink of an eye Misaki was in front of the woman with her racket out, Kana was hugging Sakuno protectively and Aoko was glaring daggers at the woman. The woman seeing the threat raised her hands up.

"I'm not a suspicious person." said the woman in her defense.

"You know this makes you even more suspicious." said Aoko with a polite tone, but still glaring.

"Who are you? What do you want with Sakuno?" asked Misaki with the racket still pointing at the woman. She was ready to hit the woman if it was necessary.

"My name is Kurobe Lya. I am a tennis coach. My dream is to train a girls tennis team who will one day represent Japan to international competition. I like Japanese traditional food, tennis and my niece. I don't like my brother. My hobbies are people watching and gambling. My three measurements are... "

"OKEY! OKEY! I understand. There is no need for unnecessary information." Misaki interrupted her. She didn't get the answers she was looking for and she didn't like it.

"Giving away information about your life like that is impressive. You are an open person, it's really rare to find such people." said Kana clearly admiring Lya for her sincerity.

Aoko sighed she needed to do something before Misaki would blow up and Kana wasn't helping with her comment. She looked at Sakuno. She was confused, but alright so the lady didn't hurt her so ther was no need to be hostile.

"Kurobe-san, you still didn't tell us what all this has to do whit Saku-chan." said Aoko with a polite smile. Smiles were always a way to get your answers and answers were necessary to clear this specific situation.

"Well I would like her to join the team I am forming to become the next generation of female professional tennis players and now I want to extend my invitation to all of you." she said only to mutter under her breath "And to prove that brother of mine I can do this."

The girls where skeptic about this. Seeing this, the woman realized she had to to do something to convince them so she took some papers from her bag and gave them to Misaki.

"This is my CV. I hope it will help you decide. Of course I will talk with your parents after this if you are going to agree."

Misaki took the papers, sat down, took her phone out and began talking on the phone for half an hour, nodding from time to time. Others looked at her curious. After she ended her call she turned to Lya.

"Kurobe-san, I would to ask you some questions before I make my decision, if that is alright with you."

Under Misaki's onyx eyes Lya felt like she was at the most important interview in her life and nodded.

"Let's start with the first question. What do you want to accomplish by forming a tennis team."

"I would like to coach a team that will play at national level, but tennis is a sport were is important to start at an early age so you could unlock your potential so I want to work with it from the start to the end. Also by doing this I will show my brother women tennis is important." she answered seriously and sincerely. Misaki's ton demanded that.

"But your CV said you were a good tennis player, one that could play in the US Open. Why did you stopped playing and decided to coach instead?"

"You see, I injured my feet and I could no longer play, but I couldn't give up on my dream just like that so I became a coach instead."

"I see. Then why do you chose us?"

"Like I said before I like to watch people, one of the reasons why I like that is because I can see their hidden potential and what can I say you for show so much promise. I would be happy if you would accept."

"Hmm... Do yo really believe you can fulfill this dream of yours?"

"Hai." answered Lya. The single word caring her belief and determination.

"Well Kurobe-san you have me convinced, but I don't know about the others." The woman tuned to the other girls she has to convince now with her pleading eyes. They all listen to the discussion between the two and had time to think about her offer.

"Okay." said Sakuno with a smile. She was impressed by the fact Lya didn't fall into depression after being injured, something she had done before. '_No point in thinking about that now. You have another chance don't waste it.'_

"It will be a pleasure." said Kana, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You have a deal, Kurobe-san." said Aoko.

Lya jumped in joy when she heard that all the girls agreed.

"I'm so happy you agreed, now I want to show you something very nice."

Then she took them to the private area next to the courts. There after you pass the no trespassing sign you could see a luxury tennis facility with nice tennis courts and a big administration building which could be considered a hotel. It was said this facility was owned by a rich guy.

"Is it yours?" asked Sakuno clearly amazed by what she was seeing.

"Yes, it is. I won it at a game of poker from some fat guy when I went to a party, it was a fantastic party if I may ad. That night I had won a bus, lots of money and a traditional Japanese tea house in the center of Tokyo."

The girls could only blink at the woman's confession. She mus have the devil's luck to be able to win all those things in a single night.

"This will be our team base, the place were we train and discus important stuff, like a club house." said Lya. She was planing to use the facility any way and now she found a reason for it.

"Well, coach Kurobe, may our partnership bring the best for all of us." said Misaki using her business

voice (or so Lya calls it in her mind).

.

.

.

.

.

_**And see the brave day sunk**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonnet**

It was a beautiful day, birds were singing, the sun was shining, the elderly were in their gardens and Sakuno was running towards the tennis courts like her life depended on it. She was supposed to meet with the others half an hour ago, but she got lost again. Finally she saw Misaki and Aoko waiting by the fountain.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost." _'Again! Why do I have a feeling this will happen often.'_

"You are exactly twenty seven minutes and forty two seconds late." said Misaki.

"Please try to come in time, Saku-chan. Miki-chan was considering calling the police." When Aoko saw her looking around. "If you are looking for Kana-chan, she isn't coming. She called me earlier today saying she has something to do."

A rustle was heard from a nearby bush and so Misaki eyebrow began twitching madly.

"You can come out Akane."

A girl with long red hair and one with short blue hair stepped out of the bushes.

"Aaa. I was curious why you weren't staying at home. You always are at home when we come to visit so I followed you here." said Akane while smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"I told you it was a bad idea. But nooooo, you wouldn't listen to me. We could have stayed on those fluffy armchairs in the living room." said the blue haired companion in a bored tone.

"Stop being lazy, Hotaru. If I would leave you alone won't even get out of your bed. Any way Miki-nee-san what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to play tennis." came her honest answer.

"Tennis? So boring!" said Hotaru her face was the definition of boredom.

"Stop that. You think everything is boring." "But is true." "No is not. Do you want me to show you that?" And a verbal fight broke between the two.

"Ano? Miki-san, who are they?" asked Sakuno thinking Misaki had an idea of what was going on.

"Well Sakuno. The red haired one is my cousin Mura Akane, her parents are visiting my parents for the weekend. The blue haired one is Hase Hotaru. She is my cousin best and only friend. They go everywhere together and they always have a reason to fight, but they usually argue over Hotaru's lack of enthusiasm. You won't believe how often I see them fight."

"Hotaru-chan, why do you say tennis is boring?" Aoko broke their argument just to ask that question. Truth to be told she didn't appreciated Hotaru's opinion about her favorite sport. "Have you played before?"

"It's boring because it is and yes, I have. I bet I could beat you at it."

"Then let's play. Sakuno could please lend her your tennis racket."

"Okey, Aoko-san."

The two of them went to a free tennis court and Sakuno went with them to keep the score. Akane and Misaki chose to stay on the side lines.

"So your friend plays tennis?" Misaki was curious about Aoko's opponent.

"No, she doesn't." was the replay.

"She doesn't? Then why would she challenge Aoko to a game?"

"That's how she is. It's complicated. I played a mach against her once and lost, it was pretty bad if I may ad."

"You lost?" Misaki asked surprised. Akane was more interested in tennis than she was before, when their parents introduced them to this sport.

"Hotaru is very good at sports in general. I mean really good. She can play any sport just by seeing someone play and that's not the only thing. She wins easily even against people who have played the game for a longer time. Her talent is a drawback as well, she gets bored very easily. And I don't like that... "

Akane was interrupted by Sakuno's voice. "6-1. Game to Aoko-san." She blinked not believing Hotaru lost. She went to Aoko and took her hand.

"Could you tell me your name, oh wonderful person."

Aoko didn't know what to do and after some long seconds she finally said her name.

"Then, Aoko-san or should I call you Aoko-sama." The admiration in Akane's voice was unsettling.

"Aoko is fine." This was uncomfortable for her, but fortunately Hotaru came to her rescue.

"Hei, what do you mean sama and why are you watching her like she is a god on Earth?"

"Oh you just can't see Aoko-nee-sama greatness. "

"Fine do what you want but I want a rematch."

"Fine by me." said Aoko just to get some distance from Akane.

Hotaru and Aoko played another four games. Hotaru lost each end everyone of them but her playing and scores were getting better and better with each game. In this time Lya apeared and asked Sakuno who the girl playing with Aoko was. Sakuno told the events that took place before her arrival.

After the end of their game she went to Hotaru and asked her with pleading eyes to join the team she was creating. When she saw it didn't work so she added. "You could have the chance to play against good players."

Hotaru agreed so after that Akane wanted to join as well. Lya looked at her, analyzing her and after some time of thinking, she said:

"All right, but I have a condition. I have a special thing I want you to try. It's called people watching."

Akane smiled wildly agreeing with the condition Lya has set.

And so two more girls joined the group of friends.

Two weeks later in a Japanese tea house

"She wants to kill us. I don't think I could run another lap in my life." said Hotaru as she was lying her head on the low table.

The girls were waiting for their tea after Lya took them to the tea house she owned. Now she was chatting with the manager. He looked a bit overwhelmed by her bubbly personality.

'_How can she be_ _so_ _different __from when she is coaching.' _ though Sakuno, remembering the hellish training given by the spartan coach who now appeared to be the friendliest person on Earth. _'She reminds me of a certain someone.'_

Misaki began taking out school brochures and soon the table couldn't be seen from beneath them.

"Miki-san, what's with all the papers?"

"The new school year is starting and it seems Miki-chan hadn't decided to which junior high she is going to attend."

"Wait, Miki-san is starting junior high."

"Not only her. Me and Hotaru are going to Rikkai Dai, it's the closest to our home since we live in Kanagawa prefecture." said pointing to her and a sleeping Hotaru.

"Really? I still have two years of middle school. How about you, Aoko-san, Kana-san?"

"I'm going to Seishun with Kana-chan. We actually live close to one another." Kana was nodding, approving with what Aoko said.

"My grandma is a math's teacher there." Sakuno informed them.

"Luckily you decided already. My father wants me to go to a prestigious school for rich kids, but I didn't think there were so many."

"I would have thought uncle would have forced to go to one." said Akane.

"Well no, maybe. He strongly suggested two schools. One is Ouran and the other one is Hyotei but I can't decide. Both of them seem perfect for spoiled little kids who think the world spins for them. What do you think Sakuno?"

"Well I heard from my grandmother that Hyotei is not so bad." '_It's not a complete lie, but there is still Aotobe-san.' _

"If you say so maybe you are right, Ouran's girls uniform is screaming spoiled princess."

Aoko was laughing at the disgusted face she was making.

.

.

.

.

.

_**in hideous night**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonnet**

Misaki

Misaki didn't know that a tennis match could be the beginning of so many things. That day started like any other day. She met with her friend Aoko (not that she would recognize that out loud) because their mothers had things to gossip about.

Aoko insisted to go to the tennis courts, even though she knew Aoko did not enjoy playing the game. At the tennis courts they met Sakuno. Her first impression on the girl was that of a hopeless little lamb. When they began talking about playing a match she had to step in. Aoko wasn't going to enjoy the game and this would disappoint the girl, so she had to stop it before it began.

She knew her comment was mean, but the girl surprised her when she accepted to play against her. She was sure she would back down. Misaki didn't like to be proven wrong.

The first point she lost, made her realize that Sakuno was more then met the eye. She was wrong about her and then she remembered her father words: to show no weakness, to be always at the top. His words made her give her all in that game but she still lost.

She expected Sakuno to be cocky about her win, to laugh at her, but she surprised her again. She offered Misaki her friendship and this was truly an unexpected thing.

Teaching Kana to play tennis and getting better at it together with Aoko and Sakuno was a unique experience. (She won some of the matches she had with Sakuno.)

Their meeting with Lya was strange. After she checked her background and approved with her, they gained a person who helped them improve at tennis and a big sister figure who was childish at times.

Tennis made her learn more about Akane, her cousin, who she didn't payed attention to before. She was a nice company, but Misaki wasn't sure she could say the same thing about Akane's friend Hotaru.

Even her parents saw her interest in tennis. Her mother was beyond happy, because she was interacting with children her age, but this couldn't be said about her father. He tried to convince her to give up, but Misaki made a deal with him. She would help him with the family business, (her father owns the second biggest corporation in Japan) in exchange he will let her play tennis with her friends.

Aoko

The first time Aoko saw Sakuno she remember when her father taught her how to play tennis, this was before he left her mother for another woman. After that her love for tennis disappeared only playing because she was good at it, but when she saw Sakuno she felt like she like she needed to play against her. But she didn't expected Miaski, her friend, to do it instead. Seeing their match, she felt her love for tennis coming back.

Meeting Kana was nice as well. She was impressed by the expression Kana had while watching the game, this urged Aoko to speak to her. After she found her interest in the sport she decided to teach Kana tennis like her father did in those Saturday mornings when she was still thinking the world was perfect.

That day when she arrived at home her mother asked why she was so happy. "I regained something I lost." was her answer.

She spent the next weeks playing tennis with them.

Then Lya came and brought with her a dream. Aoko promised to herself she will help her achieve it.

Next came Hotaru and Akane with their dynamics. She didn't mind Hotaru's challenges or Akane's admiration for her.

And now she was starting junior high.

Kana

Kana was a lonely girl. It wasn't her fault. When she was little kids will flock around her because every time she spoke she said something interesting, but things changed.

Her mother died.

She did not speak so freely as before and she would space out from time to time.

Things got worse after her father's company went bankrupt and he end up in jail. The parents of the other children called her bad seed and forbid their children to talk to her.

Soon the children began calling her a freak and she would have lied if she said it didn't affect her.

And so the lonely girl went one day on a walk to the tennis courts, but she stopped when she saw to girls her age playing. It was amazing.

Then she meet Aoko who treated her like a normal girl, not a loony, and then she meet Sakuno and Misaki. She decided to learn tennis.

She was so happy that she finally made some friends, so when she went home she ignored her aunt's rant about how she should not exist and went straight to her room to tell Fu. Fu was a carnivorous plant which she took care of.

"Fu! You can't believe this! I made some friends today, they are really nice and they promised to teach me how to play tennis."

Lya with her idea made Kana fell like she belonged to a group of people.

Meeting with Akane and Hotaru made it infinitely more fun.

Now she doesn't even hear the whispers or see the pointing and the glares that made her cringe not long ago.

Akane

Akane's admiration for Aoko had a simple reason, she was the first person Akane knew that could make Hotaru excited about something. Hotaru was good at any sport but she did not enjoy it and she didn't like studying. She never gave her best in anything. The only time she saw her do something wit poison was at a Christmas party. It was actually the first time she saw Hotaru. She was running away away from people who were using their children to get closer to Mura Corporation.

So she was running away when she saw a girl her age talking at a rich spoiled kid. She was grinning like a mad-man ant the kid looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. Akane thought she was amazing.

The next time she saw her Hotaru lost her spark and was looking at the world with bored eyes.

Akane felt like she needed to do something for the girl so she went to talk to her, but this would just annoy Hotaru. Step by step they become friends even though they would fight on constant base.

Akane was really grateful for the group of tennis friends and how they made Hotaru fell more alive. Plus people watching was fun.

Hotaru

Despite what everybody thought Hotaru was once a sweet cheerful girl. That was all before her older brother died. Hotaru and her brother were very close, they did everything together, playing all kind of games in their free time. All she did before become dull for her, the games she once loved were now mundane and useless.

She was beginning to think the same about life but Akane appeared.

Hotaru's first impression on Akane was that she was annoying but after she ignored her all the time. But she didn't gave up like Hotaru thought she will, no, she insisted.

After that Akane's constant challenges and their arguments become a source of fun.

But she never thought she would find sports interesting, especially tennis. She played tennis before against a guy who prided himself for the two years of experience he had. He lost miserably. After her match against Akane she thought she could beat everyone so tennis was now a plain game for her.

But no.

She first lost against Aoko and demanded another game and another. She lost them all. After that she played against the other girls and surprisingly she couldn't win every game, but Aoko remained her target, someone she needed to defeat.

And so she began thinking tennis is fun.

.

.

.

.

.

**When I behold**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonnet**

Hyotei

Misaki hated her first day of junior high.

The day began like a normal one. Her mother was fussing around her saying she looked so cute in the school uniform, with her braided long red hair and rimless glasses, the perfect student image.

As soon as she entered the school grounds people began asking for her name. This was a way for rich kids to associate themselves with other kids as wealthy as them or even wealthier. She ignored them. It was pathetic to see them crowd around the children of important people like they were gods on Earth.

Unfortunately for Misaki her class seemed to host such specimen.

A boy who was staying on a desk was surrounded by a horde of sugar high kids. Misaki felt like she was going to get a headache just by listening to them, but fortunately the boy with just a snap of his fingers stopped them. To Misaki they all looked like a mindless group of trained puppies. For the sake of her sanity she ignored them all and took her place at an empty desk.

Soon the teacher, as stern looking woman entered the classroom, she introduced herself and proceed to ask the students their name and the club they wanted to enter. When she reached the desk in front of her a boy stood up, he was the same boy with the finger snap.

"Ore-sama is the great Atobe Keigo and ore-sama will take over the tennis club."

The class was captivated even the teacher. Misaki swore she saw sparkles around him and the girls had hearts in their eyes. It was plain creepy.

When her turn came she stand up, said her name, glared at the class and sat back down. The teacher looked like she wanted to say something but whispers erupted in the classroom and she shut them up and passed to the next student.

Rumors

"Have you heard the Atobe heir is in the B class and is planning to join the tennis club."

One student was talking to his friend in the hallway.

"Yes, but I all so heard that the Mura heir is in the same class as him. Some say they had a debate in the middle of the class and the teacher didn't stopped them because she didn't understand half of the words they were saying."

"It's not true, I was there that didn't happen." said a first year butting in the conversation. "But their fan-clubs did. It was frightening."

Seigaku

Kana was happily exiting her house and she was delighted to see Aoko waiting for her. Since they live near each other and go to the same school Aoko said it would be nice if they went to school together. Kana looked at her, she looked like a model student with perfect ironed clothes and a kind smile. Kana couldn't help but admire her. Before she could say her hello, Aoko grabbed her hand. In a flash she was behind Aoko and orange invaded her vision. After that she heard someone laughing.

She took a step back to register what happened. It seems like her bullies who left her alone for the last months decided that today was a perfect to pick on her so they trowed at them balloons filled with orange dye. Aoko saw that and shielded her from it but she was now an orange girl. Aoko smiled a frightening smile at the bullies and they ran in fear.

Kana disliked the hole situation. She could see that Aoko wasn't happy and she began to think she didn't want to be her friend anymore and even more she would be excluded from the tennis group she liked so much. She worried even more when Aoko's shoulders began to tremble... and she began to laugh out loud. Kana could only blink.

"I should have listen to my horoscope, but what can I say orange complements my eyes." she said as she ran a hand through her wet dyed hair.

"Aoko-san, we could go to my place. I have some spare shirts but they are quite uniform."

"Okey, let's go."

At school

Kana was looking at the teacher, the classes had started ten minutes ago, but inside she was worried. When they were heading for their classroom Aoko was stopped by a teacher and Kana went on alone to find the class.

The door opened and an orange haired Aoko entered.

"Young lady, you are late. What is your excuse?" asked the teacher irritated by the fact a student had the nerve to come late on the first day.

"Well, sensei, the headmaster wanted to have a chat with me." said Aoko with a force smiled that scared the teacher so she was let to go to her sit, behind Kana.

"So what happened?" asked Kana as soon as Aoko sat down. She wanted to know how she ended up talking with the headmaster.

"It seems that the headmaster didn't approved with the orange color and the slightly different uniform."

Kana felt like this was all her fault so she apologized.

"No need for that so have you decided what club are you going to join."

"A, yes, I would like to join the gardening club. They..." but her explanation was interrupted by the annoyed teacher.

"Would you two little lades be a little quieter, you are disturbing the class."

"Sorry, sensei."

Rumors

"Do you know a first year got detention in the first day of school?"

"No way! Seriously?"

"Yes a delinquent, coming to school with orange hair and missing the uniform. I heard she forced the literature club to let her join. I bet she only wants to sleep in the library."

"Wait, the student is a she."

"Yes, I heard she even beat a senior..." the student began but he was interrupted by the teacher who wasn't pleased with the two students activity in his classroom.

Rikkai Dai

"Hotaru, you could at least see what this school's clubs have to offer before deciding that there is nothing fun to do." said Akane as she was dragging Hotaru after her.

Their school decided to hold a mini festival on the first day to show the freshman the different clubs. Now Akane was leading them to the sports section when she heard a "Look out!". In an instant Hotaru caught the basketball ball and throw it back at the courts without looking. The ball didn't land in the boy's waiting hand, but it passed by him. A point was scored without even touching the hoop. The jaws of the players on the court meet the floor. After they regained their senses the boy who called "Look out" before was running after Akane and Hotaru who were walking away.

"Hey, that was amazing. You should join the basketball team."

"No, it's to boring." was Hotaru's immediate response. Akane was about to start another argument wit her about how her answer wasn't nice, but the boy beat her to it.

"Then how about playing a game. I will show you that basketball is interesting and if I win you will join our club." said the boy confident in his ability.

Hotaru sighted. "Okey..."

The Rikkai Dai basketball club second string players had their second shock that day, in only twenty minutes a freshman girl crushed their captain in a one on one game of basketball without even breaking a sweat. The third shock they suffered was when the girl's red haired friend scolded her and then challenged her to another game of basketball. The red haired girl surprisingly could score some points against the girl when their captain couldn't even score one. They could even say the two girls were as good as some first string regulars and it was embarrassing for them.

Rumors

"The tennis club got some new good players. I have hope that with them we will win at the Nationals. Like it is in Rikkai Dai, winning is everything." a teacher said to another in the teacher lounge.

"Talking about sports, the basketball team's second string captain was defeated by a freshman girl."

"Really? This is hard to believe, the second string is not as good as the first but they can still play some good basketball. Did the girl join the club?"

"No and that is frustrating she has potential and she refused to do something with it. That's not all she, refused other invitations and her friend who is also good at sports followed her example. It was better for the school if they joined a club." said the teacher with a sad tone.

"Now don't get angry, maybe they had their reasons. Now what about the tennis..." tried the other teacher to change the subject.

And so rumors float.

.

.

.

.

.

_**...past prime,  
>And sable curls all silver'd o'er with white; <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonnet**

"Kana-san, good to see you. What happened to Aoko-san? Weren't you supposed to come together?" asked Sakuno as she sat down on the empty seat next to Kana. The bus start moving again.

"Hi, Saku-chan. Is it true we finished the club activities at the same time, but she got detention for no reason again. The teacher likes to pick on her. She just answered his question correct, but she gave her detention for disrespecting him. I bet he was angry because she solved the problem which was far to hard for someone our age." she said mentally still blaming herself for Aoko's status as a delinquent.

The bus stopped suddenly and a tiny green haired girl felt on Kana's lap. The girls looked at the green haired girl in wander. A rumblewas heard and the girl looked up embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." she said and her stomach protested again.

"You are hungry." stated Sakuno, she saw how skinny she was. The girl looked more embarrassed than before.

"Yes, I..."

"Here take this." said Kana as she took a tablet of chocolate from her school bag and gave it to her.

"I can't take it..." "No, I insist." and the girl took it and ate it. The girl's face turned into one of pure bliss.

"What is it?" she finally managed to ask Kana. "Mint chocolate. Is good, isn't it?" she said smiling.

"Mint...It's wonderful." Stars appeared in her eyes.

"So where are you going?" Sakuno was curious.

"I'm wandering around with no reason." was the response.

"Then would you like to come with us at the tennis courts?" The girl looked from Sakuno to Kana and agreed.

"By the way, what's your name? I am Kana and this is Sakuno."

"I'm Tsuki and is a pleasure to meet you Kana-san, Sakuno-san."

They were the first to arrive at the tennis courts. Kana took upon herself to explain everything she knew about to Tsuki.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Lya from behind them. At her voice Tsuki disappeared from sight, in less then a second she was behind a wall peeking at Lya with fright.

"Wow, that's some speed." Lya got closer to her and studied her. Tsuki looked uncomfortable. "Well..." "But you are only bones. Do you eat well? Would you like something we have some snacks?" Lya had a feeling there was something more to her feeble look, but didn't ask.

"Well, do you have something with mint?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mint? I don't think we have something with it, but we might have some mint tea." she looked at Akane and Hotaru, who just arrived. "Perfect, Hotaru-chan go bring me the mint tea from the equipment room."

This triggered two different reactions from the two girls. "Why me?" "Why would you keep the tea in the equipment room when we have a perfect functional kitchen."

"Well there was this thing when well..." mumbled Lya.

Sakuno seeing the fact Lya was insecure decided to change the subject. "Hotaru-san I will go with you to bring the tea."

"If can come with me, you can go on your own. OW! Why did you hit me Akane?"

"Stop being lazy and move."

So Sakuno and Hotaru went to the storage room. They stopped in front of the door when you they heard strange sounds coming from inside. Hotaru was hiding behind Sakuno, she always had this fear of ghost and she was sure the room was haunted by the last owner who was angry for losing all his money to Lya.

Finally Sakuno opened the door. Inside there was a little girl who was working at a ball machine, putting their pieces back together. The girl had short pink hair and had a pair of goggles to big for her.

"Hmm... Excuse me? What are you doing here?" asked Sakuno curious.

"Well you see I am making this machine more efficient. You could now use vocal command and adjust the speed and power." explained the girl.

"Look here," began Hotaru "do you know this is a private property?"

"Hey, girls." Lya appeared out of nowhere. "What is taking you so long? The water is boiling already."

"There is a dwarf in the storage room." tried Hotaru to explain.

Lya blinked. "A dwarf?" She looked inside and smiled. "It looks like you meet Gamma-chan."

"Gamma-chan?" wandered Sakuno.

"Yes, well it's not her real name, but her name as an inventor. She is a girl who likes to disassemble and assemble things, like an inventor. She asked for permission to use some equipments from here for experiments and so she is here. By the way do you want to join us for a cup of tea?"

"It would be a pleasure, Kurobe-san." and she stood up, a hammer falling from her pocket.

"Are you interested in tennis, Gamma-san?" asked Sakuno knowing her coach wish to form a female tennis team.

"If by tennis you meanthe racquet sport that can be played individually against a single opponent (single) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Each player uses a racquet that is strung with cord to strike a hollow rubber ball covered with felt over or around a net and into the opponent's court. The object of the game is to play the ball in such a way that the opponent is not able to play a good return. The opponent who is unable to return the ball will not gain a point, while the opposite opponent will. Then yes." said Gamma. Sakuno wandered if there is another kind of tennis except the sport, but she meet stranger people in her last life.

When they arrived at the kitchen they saw Tsuki hiding behind Kana from a fired Misaki, with Aoko and Akane laughing in the background.

"I'm not going to eat you." said Misaki clearly annoyed. The girl hided the moment she saw her and for some reason this was bothering her.

"I don't believe the words of witches. Kana-san we need to hid from her, we don't know when she could summon her evil tooth fairy minions."

Kana was about to laugh as well. "I'm sure Miki-san is not a witch. She is a friend of mine."

"Really, are you sure? Then I am sorry Miki-san, friend of Kana-san."

"Okay! Okey! Now that we all here listen up." at Lya's coach voice every girl took a place at the table.

"Firstly I am going to double your training regime." at this Hotaru protested. "And secondly I think that our team is almost ready, we just need two or three more girls."

.

.

.

.

.

_**When lofty trees I see barren of leaves**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonnet**

Like always Sakuno got lost in her way to the tennis facility and she was probably late for practice. Passing through the courts she heard the sound of a ball repeatedly hitting a wall. Over and over, each time with more power until it stop and a scream of frustration was heard. Worried she forgot she was already late and she headed for the area she knew could be use for such thing.

When she arrived there she saw a girl her age with light brown hair crying on a bench, her tennis racket thrown on the pavement next to her. This reminded her of her meeting with Lya that happened almost one year ago.

"What happened? Are you okey?" she asked the girl.

"I... hate... tennis." the girl said with tears in her eyes.

_'An-chan' _Sakuno though surprised when she saw the girl's face. An was one of the few people who still visited her after she finished her pro tennis player career in her last life, she tried to cheer her up and pull her out from her state of depression she was in. She considered her a grate friend, because she put up with her that time and didn't give up on her and left her like other people she considered friends.

"Why would you say that?" Sakuno turned around and saw Lya. She came to look for her because she got worried when Sakuno didn't show up at practice even after a half an hour.

"Because... even if I... try hard... and... and... practice... every time, I am not good enough to be considered... my brother's sister. Just... because I... am... not... as good as him, because... I am a girl, I am... consider a disappointment... by others... who are my... brother's... acquaintance... and even... by teachers..." she managed to say between tears.

Sakuno watched as tears gather in Lya's eyes. "I understand your suffering. I was always in my brother's shadow. We girls need to stick together to show the world how grate we truly are." She went and hugged the girl. "How about joining the girl team I am making? I am certain you could close those people's mouths."

An looked hopefully at Lya, but then her expression darken. "I can't I am not from Tokyo. I live in Kyushu. I am here on weekends."

"Oh, don't worry. We will find some way. So do you want to join?" said Lya.

"Okey." she was cheerful again.

"Let's go. Sakuno-chan, you too. Don't just stand there you need to meet the other two girls who are joining and the others are waiting for you to show up."

When they arrived at the tennis facility they were greet by a tall girl with long black hair and a girl with short brown hair who tackled Lya. The others watched their interactions with wander, they still didn't know who the two girls were and now that Sakuno was there they could start with introduction.

"Sorry I was late." said Lya. "But Sakuno made a new friend and we got caught up. So she is joining us as well." Then she pushed An forward.

"Nice to meet you. My name is An Tachibana." she was unsure what she was supposed to say after this, but Lya jumped in.

"She was to improve her tennis and like I said before she is joining our small team as well as this two young girls." she motioned to the other two.

The black haired girl nodded in greeting but said nothing more. The brown haired one stepped then forward.

"This is Nami. She doesn't like talking very much, but don't worry she isn't mute. Since she doesn't want to introduce herself I would do that for her." she said very cheerfully and she was almost bouncing on her feet. "She comes from a family who practices a form of traditional martial art, I always forget the name. So she can pack a punch and probably knock some people out. I meet her two years ago at some tennis courts and we become friends since then."

She finished her friends introduction in a single breath and she continued introducing herself in the same manner to the girls present.

"By the way my name is Kurobe Sora. I am twelve years old. I love tennis. It is the sport that my father coaches' it is the sport it has been drilled in to may head since I was little and it is the sport which made me meet Nami my best friend in the hole wide world. I couldn't go anywhere without her now. I like other stuff apart from tennis like fluffy stuff, teddy bears and things like that. I hate spicy food. My hobbies are tennis, Nami, watching tennis, teddy bears, playing tennis, eating and oh did I mention tennis. If you want to know my sign is Virgo and Nami's is Scorpio."

She made a short pause. "And if you are asking yourself, then yes, yes I am." her words confused almost every person present.

"Lya-nee-san is my aunt."

At this information the others blinked. For some reason the fact she was their coach nice seamed to explain her bubbly attitude.

"Nice to meet you all. I am dying to know you all." she finished her long speech.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Which erst from heat did canopy the herd, **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonnet**

The first time Lya decided to form a young female tennis team and to train them to be as good to play at international level, she thought it will be all easy, but she encounter some difficulties along the way. She could tell that the meeting with the girls guardians didn't go exactly as she expected. For example:

Sakuno's

"You are the Ryuzaki Sumire. You are a legend, my childhood hero. It's an honor to finally meet you." said an excited Lya. She didn't expected Sakuno's grandmother to be the one who inspired her to continue playing tennis after she wanted to give up as a child.

"Yes, I am and is a pleasure to meet you too." was Sumire's awkward replay. "But we aren't here to talk about me." she continued.

"That's right, we are here to talk about Sakuno..." but Lya's mind was still on the fact she had meet her idol. The next few day's the girls would have asked themselves what was the reason of their coach happiness.

Aoko's

Lya just finished explaining Aoko's mother what this was all about and the woman's face lighten and suddenly started crying.

Lya patted her on the back and asked if she was alright.

She would nod and said between tears "I am so happy that Aoko finally got over what happened with my husband. She really loves that sport, but for some time she didn't enjoy the game As she had before. Even if she didn't tell me anything, I knew that she was greatly affected. I'm so happy."

Misaki's

"Of course. I think this would be a good thing for little Miki."

Lya and Misaki's mother were drinking coffee in the living room of the Mura mansion when suddenly a car was heard parking at the front door.

"It's my husband. He mustn't find you here, please use the fire escape." and so Lya lost her afternoon dogging guards and maids while exiting the Mura household. She was nearly caught twice and she really didn't want to spent the night at the police.

Kana's

Lya immediately didn't like Kana's guardian, her aunt. Just listening to her made her feel sick.

"Oh, that child. Why would someone want something from her? She is so insignificant. I bet that if she was to disappear from this world nobody would care."

Lya was so furious after she left that house that she went gambling. It took her six hours to convince her. Even after she won a private plane she didn't calm down.

Akane's

"I see, but firstly there are some rules which must be respected and there is a schedule as well." said Akane's father as he took a big stack of papers out of the cupboard and put it on front of Lya. "This are all the rules Akane must respect as an Mura and this tennis hours must not interfere with the piano, violin, canto, ballet, English, France, Latin and Greek lesions as well as school. If her grades fall under 85 she will quit."

Lya looked strangely at the man surely he couldn't be serious, no normal person could do so much things at once. She was surprised that Akane didn't go crazy yet.

Hotaru's

Surprisingly the meeting with her parents was the most normal one out of the girls. Her parents were a bit enthusiastic (a lot) that she finally does something and gets out more without being dragged by force by Akane. They were really nice and even offered Lya cookies.

Tsuki's

"I would like to talk about your daughter, Tsuki."

"Who?" The woman looked confused and for a second Lya believed she went to the wrong place, but then a young man with the same green hair as Tsuki entered the room.

"I believe that she is talking about my third sister. You know the one that has a weak presence."

"Ah, yes I forgot about her, she is so unremarkable."

Lya was shocked how could a mother forgot about their child.

Gamma's

"Sport? Why would she need to do sport? She has a perfectly wonderful mind that could be exploited in other areas like science or health."

"But sport is good for one's health and..." Lya tried to convince the woman that this is a good thing for Gamma.

"No buts, her time is precious she could not lose it on something so trivial." interrupted Gamma's mother.

And so Gamma's mother and Lya had a heated debate on the subject of sports which ended with Lya barely winning.

An's

"So An is a very talented girl and..." began Lya.

"Are you sure you are talking about our daughter? You know our son is a grate tennis player and he could end up being a pro. That's why he would be the better choice and you never be disappointed, while with An... well... As I was saying my son is..." and the woman went on praising his son's tennis talent while ignoring the fact she was supposed to talk about her daughter.

Lya began to understand why An was so down and she remembered the time in her childhood when her parents did the same thing and almost made her give up her dream.

Nami's

Lya was intimidated by the stare of Nami's father. She was at his dojo and she just interrupted his training session. She finally managed to stutter the thing she wanted to say, but the man didn't have any reaction. He stood there looking at her like she was just a spec of dust on the floor. She was getting nervous by the minute and she was sure he would say no.

He said a single word "OK." and Lya was jumping around in joy. She nearly hugged the man when she remembered he was plain scary so she just settled with a thank you.

Sora's

Well it was something Lya wanted to avoid. She was at her brother's house looking at him drinking tea.

"No." he said as he put the cup down.

"But, nii-chan." she wined. She never liked talking with her brother. He would always turn her offer down because he would consider them childish and make fun of her.

"I said no. You know your idea is doomed to failure. Don't involve my daughter in this."

Lya spent the next day tormenting her brother until he accepted to let his daughter take part in her plan.

….

Well it could have been worse.

.

.

.

.

.

_**And summer's green all girded up in sheaves **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonnet**

Tachibana household

When An got home she saw her parents talking in the kitchen. Her mother seemed very upset for some reason and her father was trying to calm her down. Her mother looked like she was contemplating divorce.

"But, dear, about Kippei and his friends from here. His team can reach the Nationals in their first year." said her mother with her voice raised. An knew that her mother loved her brother more then her, but she didn't let this interfere with her relationship with her brother. She loved him very much.

"I understand, but it is my job and a wonderful opportunity. Think at all the possibilities." her father was trying to explain.

"I am home." said An making her presence known. Her parents stopped their talk/argument.

"Welcome." said her father, happy that he found a way of escape. "Say, An how does us moving to Tokyo sound?"

An realized then that her father got a job in Tokyo that required moving and her father was still uncertain about this plus her mother was against it for some reason, but she couldn't let an opportunity like this slip. "Extraordinary." she answered.

She couldn't wait to tell this to the other girls.

Gamma's house

"Megumi what is the meaning of this letter?" said her mother voice raised and letter in hand. She was completely angry.

"Mother I told you many times before to call me Gamma and the letter is what it says it is." she answered without looking up from the phone she was modifying in her hand.

"How could you turn down such an offer!? To study in the States would be such a wonderful opportunity for you. I don't understand."

"Mother you don't understand I want to stay in Japan and that is final." after she that she didn't answer more of her mother's questions and they were a lot of them.

The reason why Gamma declined the offer was because she wanted to do all the invention for her country and she was sure she could make Japan shine on technological level, in fact she was sure Japan was the most evolved country from this point of view.

Hyotei, first day of school

At the school cafeteria as Misaki was looking for a table to eat alone she saw Sora crying at a table with Nami trying to comfort her, so normally she went there and sat down next to Sora.

"What happened?" she asked, but Nami wasn't one to talk and Sora was still crying. Luckily she stopped crying after some time, but her nose was still running.

"How... can... they... do something... like that..." Sora managed to blurt out.

"What happened?" Misaki repeated her question.

"I am not in the same class as Nami! It is the end of the world!" she explained and she start crying again.

"Ah, only that?" was Misaki's cold reaction to Sora's tragic fate.

"Only that could you say? How can you be so inconsiderate to my feelings?" said Sora jumping on her feat and pointing a finger at Misaki. She looked scary even though she was crying a moment ago.

"I can talk to the principal and arrange something." Misaki propose calmly.

"Really?" and at Misaki's nod she hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

At this there were whispers heard around them and Sora was curious. "What is with all of this whisperers?"

"A, just rumors. Gossip is a loved topic here."

Truth to be told, the events that took place in the cafeteria were spreed in the hole school in only an hour. Misaki has a fan club, who admire her for calm and collected nature and by that I mean the fact she acts like an antisocial person. So the fact she just spoke to two freshmen at lunch made a great impact.

Rikkai Dai, first day of school

It is a known fact at Rikkai Dai that you could never stop one of Akane and Hotaru's competitions. This thing was established last year when in the middle of a class Akane challenged Hotaru to a paper fight. It was epic and even the teacher couldn't stop them. This earned both of them a trip to the principal's office and detention. So it was known I would under no circumstance get involved with them when they are competing against each other. But in the first day of school a green haired freshman girl dared to do that exact thing.

Before anyone could stop the unfortunate girl she went to Akane who looked like she was IT in a middle of a tag game and taped her on the shoulder.

"Ano, Akane-san do you know what club I should join?"

The other students were shocked that the girl was fast enough to catch up with Akane and more when the girl chose to give up her game to Hotaru in favor to answering the girl's question.

"What kind of club are you looking for, Tsuki-chan? What do you like doing?" asked Akane trying to figure out what the girl would like.

"Clubs are troublesome." said Hotaru from behind. She gave up running away from Akane.

"I was looking for a place where I can express the importance of mint int the culinary art." she answered taking a sudden interest on the floor. She didn't speak with Akane so much before and at some point she considered her a witch like her cousin Misaki. The red hair was at fault.

"Figures." said Akane having seen the girl's obsession with mint. "Well, you could join the cooking club. They are always looking for new recipes an I am sure they have some for mint."

"Oh, do you think Kana-san would approve?" she asked shyly.

"I think she would love the idea." Akane knew Kana would smile and encourage the little girl to do what she wished. Tsuki seemed to have low self esteem.

"Really?" and they exchange some more words in their way to respective classrooms.

Meanwhile the students present were asking themselves if they really saw that. It was the first time the two girls stopped their competition before Hotaru could win it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonnet**

It was normal for Sakuno to be late for practice and today was no different. Sakuno climbed the stairs very fast jumping over two at once. Arriving at the top she went to the hall and opened the door. Inside it was only Lya who was looking at the blackboard nobody used which now healed an impressive drawing.

"Oh Sakuno, you arrived the others left already to begin worming up." Lya informed Sakuno as she was writing names on the blackboard.

"What's up with the blackboard, coach?" She was curious to know what capuered Lya's attention. 

"We are holding a little tennis tournament of course." said Lya as it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Why? Do you want to see which one of us is better? " 

"No not that, it is because I won an airplane plane gambling." Said Lya trowing her hands in the air in a dramatic motion, but it didn't had the effect she desired. 

You could say Sakuno was confused by this. "What has the plane to do with the tennis matches? " 

"Everything. Now we can go to America." 

"America?" 

"Yes, America, let me explain. For some time I found a person there who shares the same dream as me. He is coaching a girl's team and he said we could have a friendly match if we go there. I didn't have a way to get there before but now since I have a plane and your school break is near is the perfect time. You know there are only eight places so I am holding an tournamen. So you want to participate?"  
>Sakuno was nodding her head in approval. A tennis match against American girls sounded promising.<br>"Perfect, let me explain the rules. Each of the others picked a number and then I grouped them and now are playing against each other, but since you were late there isn't a partner for you. Sorry, this would make it harder for you to win a spot. So the winners get selected immediately and the ones that lose get a second chance. They would play against each other in order to select the best two out of them. You will be playing against the ones that lose. I hope this is okay to you and I am sorry again." 

"No worries, coach, all I have to do is win." She was determined to play against probably stronger American players. 

"I love your enthusiasm. Now let's go and see what the others are doing." and so they went towards the tennis courts together.

When they arrived at the courts two games already ended, Tsuki and Aoko's and Kana and An's. From the looks of things Tsuki and An lost their games. The girls were watching the other games. Lya went straight to them. 

"So girls how was it? " 

"Well I lost against Aoko-san, but I am not upset because Kana-san said it was an accomplishment to hold my own against Aoko-san." It was true that Aoko dominated the game, but this didn't mean that Tsuki went down that easyly. In fact her speed surprises Aoko, but her stamina was something she must work out. 

"Oh really this is wonderful." exclaimed Lya. It made her happy to see the girls were interacting. 

"What about your match, An-chan? " asked Sakuno. In the few weeks she interacted with the younger version of An she got really close to her. 

"Well..." began An embarrassed. "I lost." 

"But it was an excellent game. You were a great opponent An-chan." said Kana in An's defense. They game was one of power and mobility and in the end Kana's mobility won. She was able to make An unable to use her full power. 

"What about the other games?" 

"Well Miki-chan and Akane-chan have been playing for some time." said Aoko with a smile. Akane's playing stile was a surprise. She knew that Misaki could control the balls movement to some degree, but Akane was able to read its movements. 

"It seems that people watching is finally showing it worth." said Lya. 

"What do you mean?" Not only Sakuno wanted know all the girls present wanted to know. 

"Well I made her watch people at a crossroad and she needed to predict in which direction they will know." 

"But how? Isn't that just guessing?" asked An. 

"No is not. To do that you need observe the people's small movement and habits, but you could always guess." 

Well it seems like Misaki figured this out herself and her next serve couldn't be predicted by Akane. Soon the game ended and Akane lost. 

A "That's not nice." brought their attention towards Nami and Hotaru's game. The one who spoke was Sora. It seems that her game against Gamma ended as well. She lost against Gamma. 

"What's the problem Sora-chan?" asked Aoko. 

"Hotaru didn't gave it her all against Nami and let her win. Now Nami is angry." It was true, their game ended with Nami's victory, but she couldn't enjoy it since she knew that Hotaru didn't take her serious.  
>"Well it wasn't a game against Aoko, so it was not worth my time." said Hotaru to Sora. But before Sora could jump at her or Aoko could scold her she was his in the face with Akane's shoe. <p>

"How dare you say something like that?" said Akane annoyed. "Says the loser." "You lost as well." "Touche." 

"Now, now girls we have to play nice. We still have tennis to play." said Lya breaking the starting argument.

Unluckily for the situation the next game was Hotaru against Akane. Akane was set on showing Hotaru she was wrong, but unfortunately her anger got the best of her and she lost the game against her. 

The next one was Tsuki versus An. Tsuki had a hard time against An's powerful service. Her speed didn't advantage her in a match where strength was involved so in the end she lost and An got to advance. 

The last match was Sakuno's. She admitted that for a thirteen year old Sora played very good, but she was still lacking in some departments like flexibility. She couldn't return some of Sakuno's serves in the left side so she took advantage of that. Exploiting the girl's weakness she won the game easily that she felt kinda of bad for that. 

"It was a great game." said Sakuno to her opponent and she soon found herself tackled into a hug. 

"It was brilliant." said Sora. Sakuno concluded then that she must have inherited her aunt happy personality. Talking about the wolf. Lya came to Sakuno. 

"Well, there are three girls and two places in the team. It seems like you have to play another two games. If you won both of them you are in, but if you win only on it depends on the others match." 

'I have to win both of them. I don't want to let this decided by chance alone.' though Sakuno. 

Sakuno's next game was against An, which she won. It was an even match since her small body could not sustain to much power and her stamina wasn't the best. An did have her faults as well like stamina for exemple. She was putting some strains on her body forcing herself to use more strength. In a battle of stamina Sakuno won. 

The next one she lost. Akane was right when she said that Hotaru was a genius when it comes to spots she improved at an amazing speed which surprised Sakuno, but she didn't go down without a fight, making Hotaru take her serious. 

Luckily for her Hotaru won against An as well and this meant that, Sakuno got in as well since she won against An as well. 

"Since the team is ready, America you better prepare yourself because we are coming." shouted Lya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Borne on the bier with white and bristly beard,  
>Then of thy beauty do I question make,<br>That thou among the wastes of time must go, **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonnet**

Sakuno watched out side the window as the plane was taking of. Soon she was above the clouds taking in the view of the sun setting in the background.

_'It is really hard to imagine that I will be in America in a few hours and after this break is over I am going to start junior high. I can't wait to see the regulars from the Se__i__gaku after so long and after so many of grandma stories.'_ Soon she was deep asleep not waking even once until they landed.

The first day they went sight seeing because the next day had the match so they had some free time on their hands. After having lunch at a fast food restaurant they decided to go the tennis courts near the hotel in which they were staying.

Since Sakuno was deep in thoughts about the match and starting school year she didn't realized that the girls went left and so she went ahead. This resulted on her getting lost.

_'Okey, maybe next time I should tie myself to Aoko-san or ask Gamma-chan to make a digital map or something like that. I don't remember this being such a problem before. Is it due to me being here instead of my younger self?'_ Not finding an answer she decided to do something else. Looking around she spotted a vending machine and she fell thirsty all of the sudden so she decided it wouldn't hurt anyone if she bought herself a drink.

_'Let's see.'_ she said as she was considering the options when a can of juice caught her attention. _'Is that grape Ponta? I haven't seen that kind in a while.'_ so without wasting a second she bought it.

_'Now I need to find the others.'_ but while she was thinking she didn't pay attention to her surroundings so she bumped into someone spilling the juice in the process.

"Oh, sorry about your juice." a voice said in English.

She looked up and saw a blonde boy who was a few years older than her.

"No, you don't have to. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." she said, remembering to speak in English. In moments like this she was grateful she had learned the language before.

"You speak very well for a Japanese. Did you know that?" as he said this he broke in her personal bubble and made eye contact.

"What? How?" She was feeling uncomfortable with his close proximity.

"I have a friend who's Japanese." he explained when they heard someone "Kiko are you coming or not?"

Sakuno looked in that direction and saw a boy with greenish black hair who reminded Sakuno of Ryoma, but that was impossible since he looked older than twelve.

"Coming." the blonde boy shouted back "By, nice meeting you Japanese girl." he said as he was ran towards the other.

Sakuno decided that it was safer if she asked for directions. This helped her reach the courts in record time.

"What took you so long?" asked An because she had noticed that fact she had just arrived.

"I went for a drink."

"Really and here I thought you got lost again."

At this Sakuno laugh nervously, it was exactly what happened.

The next day was a beautiful one the weather was warm and the sun was shining without a care in the world. It was indeed a splendid day to play tennis.

The first match was doubles two and Lya choose Misaki and Aoko and it was a terrific idea. Since they knew each other for a long time they were used to their playing stile. They played great at singles, but at doubles they were even better. Sakuno was thinking that it wasn't fair even though the girls that they were playing against were older. Well it was normal they won.

The next doubles team was Kana and Nami, they were close, but still lost, two games difference. Their team work wasn't as great as Misaki's and Aoko's, but it wasn't bad, it still needed improvement and Nami's down mood didn't help. She was still a little bit down since Hotaru let her win that game and wanted to prove she could do it by herself, this put another dent in their team work.

Playing singles three was Gamma, who won after a very, very long game. At some point there was a super long rally between her and her opponent. Sakuno was wandering how did Gamma get such a good stamina, because she knows that Gamma spends almost all her time locked inside disassembleling all kinds of machines like the coffee maker and other things as such.

Finally the next match, singles two, was Sakuno's. She was excited to play. Going on the court she saw a tall, tan girl with curly black hair doing the same. For some odd reason Sakuno felt something in the pit of her stomach. She felt nervous without a reason. Then she heard the girls name _Bailey Jane_ . Sakuno felt pain in her wrist making it hard for her to grip her racket correctly.

'Why is she here?' she asked herself as Jane smiled cocky at her.

.

.

.

.

.

**Since sweets and beauties do themselves forsake  
>And die as fast as they see others grow; <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sonnet**

Sakuno's match against Jane Bailey began shortly after. As she was watching from the sidelines Misaki frowned and turned to Aoko who was sitting next to her.

"Do you know if Sakuno hurt her wrist before this match?"

"No she was perfectly fine yesterday when she played a match against Tsuki. Why do you ask?"

"Because she is guarding her wrist. She is trying so hard not to put a strain on it and not playing at her best. Isn't that right, Miki-nee-chan?" said Akane from behind them and the two girls turned to her.

"Yes, you are correct. It seems like your analyzing ability is getting better." Akane beamed at her cousin praise.

"This doesn't do any good." said Hotaru from her place next to Akane. "She is going to lose if she doesn't do something about this. Normally Sakuno might be better, but Bailey saw her weakness and she is definitely taking advantage of that."

And so it happened, Sakuno lost that game and she left the courts in record time almost running away from it.

Sakuno was frustrated she lost again against the same person as before, it wasn't fair. She knew she was good and had a chance to play against girls older than her, but that loss was, was...

She hit a tennis ball with force against the wall.

Again and again and again...

Pong... _'Why did my wrist began to hurt? __An why is__ i__t__ okay now.'_

Pong... '_Why was I so affected by her presence?'_

Pong... _'Why couldn't I give it my all?'_

Sakuno asked herself why at each racket swing, but a voice broke her concentration and the ball flew past her.

"Japanese girl." It was the voice of the blonde boy from the day before. "What are you doing here? Don't you want to watch the matches?"

Sakuno did not have time to answer his questions, because his eyes widened in understanding.

"Is not the end." when he saw her confused face he added. "Losing that is." He looked at her and smiled then exclaimed as if he just remembered something important. "Ah, I must go, I am late already. Bye, nice talking to you." He said waving at her.

She waved awkwardly, she found the boy really strange, but for some strange reason she found his words very comforting.

She was about to pick up her tennis ball from the pavement when someone tackled her to the ground.

The one who tackled her was Sora who had a brilliant smile on her face. "We won."

Sakuno looked around and saw the other girls there as well with their coach Lya.

"In fact I won the last match thus the hole win is thanks to me." said Hotaru smugly and Sora stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't worry about your loss."

"Yes, as Kana-san said, the will be other chances." said Tsuki.

"In fact I have another game prepared for you." Lya's statement made all the girls curious.

"What are we waiting let's hear about it." Said Sakuno her worries forgotten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And nothing 'gainst Time's scythe can make defence  
>Save breed, to brave him when he takes thee hence. <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of the "New meetings"**


End file.
